


How Much I Want You to Stay

by michelleaislinn97



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types
Genre: Broadway, F/M, Happy Ending, Law School, Lawyers, Legally Blonde, Musicals, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleaislinn97/pseuds/michelleaislinn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I think happened after Elle closes the door on Emmett until the next morning when she goes to say goodbye to Paulette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much I Want You to Stay

“If you can hear, can I just say, how much I want you to stay?” Emmett sang to Elle through the door.  
“It’s not up to me,” She sang back, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, “Just let me be, legally blonde.”  
Emmett sighed and turned so that his back faced the door. Slowly he slid until he was sitting on the ground and sighed. Elle sat the same way on the other side of the door. Their heads were separated only by an inch of wood. “Elle…” Emmett whispered.  
“I’m sorry, Emmett.” She responded quietly.  
“Wait, Elle, listen to me! I love you! I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before. You make the stars shine brighter. You’re my world. Now that I’ve found you I can’t imagine my life without you.” The last sentence he said timidly, as if he were scared that she wouldn’t feel the same.  
“Emmett…” Elle started, “I love you too. But…”  
“No, please don’t say but. You’re my Little Miss Woods Comma Elle. Stay. Please. I’m begging you.”  
“Emmett, I love you more than I knew I could love anyone.” She admitted, “But I don’t belong here. I don’t know where I should be, but I figure home is a pretty good place to start. I need to go. I tried my best, I really did, but it just wasn’t enough. I’m not cut out for Harvard or law- I’m not a shark. All I know for sure is that I’m tired of fighting. I can’t do it anymore. It’s me against the world and I can’t do it anymore.”  
“I’m always going to be on your team, Elle. But if you have to leave then…” He hesitated, “I’ll come with you. I can come to California with you. I’ll start my own law firm there, I’ve always wanted to start my own firm.”  
“Boston is your home.”  
“My home is wherever you are.”  
“Emmett…”  
“Just please, try!” He cried out. He then began to sing, “What about love? You ever been in love? Cause if you have, you’ll know that love never accepts defeat. No challenge it can’t meet. No place it cannot go. Don’t say no to a young man in love! Don’t laugh when I say love! Don’t think that I’m naïve! Because even a person who’s smart can listen to their heart- can listen and believe! So believe in what love can achieve! Do you believe?”  
“No.” Elle said. She stood up and began packing her things. An hour later Emmett was still outside the door of Elle’s room, which was much barer. Elle came out of her closet ready for bed. She looked over at the door quietly. “Emmett?” She asked.  
“I’m still here.” He told her.  
She went over and sat down at the door again. “I’m sorry. I have to go.”  
“I know.” He told her, sighing. “But, you believe in destiny, right?”  
“Emmett…” She started.  
“No, just here me out.”  
She sighed. “I believe that there’s no such thing as coincidences.”  
“Then what if Vivienne told you that you belong here. Then would you stay?”  
“I don’t understand.”  
He almost smiled, “Well, Vivienne wanted you gone, right? So if she found you before you left and admitted that you belong here- would that be enough of a coincidence for you to stay?”  
“Emmett, Vivienne hates me, she’d never say that.”  
“Exactly. So make a deal with me- if Vivienne tells you to stay, then you’ll do as she says, but if that doesn’t happen you can go knowing that it’s the right thing to do.”  
“Why?”  
“Just, look at the odds that are in the favor of you feeling a lot better about it! Please, just give me this.”  
Elle thought for a moment, “Okay.” She said quietly. They were both silent for a few minutes, just sitting there. “Emmett?” Elle asked.  
“Yes Elle?” He responded.  
“I never wanted you to get hurt.”  
“I know.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I know. It’s okay.”  
After another moment Elle continued, “One more thing?”  
“Go ahead.”  
“I love you.”  
He smiled, “I love you too, Little Miss Woods Comma Elle.” After a few more minutes Emmett sighed. “Elle?” He got no response. He peered underneath the door and could see a mess of blonde hair on the floor. Emmett heard Elle’s slow breathing and realized she had fallen asleep against the door. Smiling, he started to stand up. “I’ll be back soon.” He walked down the hallway. 

 

Fifteen minutes later Emmett was banging on a different door. The handle turned and the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Vivienne. “Emmett?” She asked, angrily. “It’s almost 2 o’clock in the morning! What are you doing here?”  
“It’s about Elle.” Emmett said. “She-”  
“Come on in.” Vivienne said, cutting him off. Emmett obeyed and entered the small apartment. “What’s wrong? Is this about how Callahan kissed her and then she slapped him?”  
“She slapped him? God, I love her.” Emmett said. “But yes, he fired her! Now Elle thinks that she can’t stay. She thinks she’s not good enough, that she isn’t cut out for this.”  
“That’s not true!”  
“I know! But Elle won’t hear it from me. She thinks I’m just saying it. But she would hear it from you.”  
“What?”  
“Vivienne, I need you to help her. She said that if you told her that she would stay if you told her too.”  
“That doesn’t make sense, she hates me! Why would she agree to that?”  
“Because she thought it would never happen. Except she doesn’t know that you and Warner broke up tonight. She didn’t hear you tell him that he was an ass and defending Elle.”  
“And you did…” Vivienne said quietly.  
“Sorry. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop.”  
“It’s fine.” Vivienne sighed. “Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay! I’ll do it!”  
“But she can’t know that I came here.”  
“What? Emmett!”  
“I’m worried that if she finds out that I was the one who convinced you to do this then she’ll leave. I can’t let her go.”  
“Okay.” Vivienne sighed. “Then I hope you have a plan?”  
“Believe it or not, I do.”  
“What is it?”  
“Well, there’s no way Elle will leave before saying goodbye to her friend Paulette who owns that salon down the street.”  
“So you want me to go there tomorrow morning and tell her when she stops by.”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’ll do it. And I’ll get her to the trial. You’re a licensed lawyer, right?”  
“Yeah.” Emmett told her suspiciously.  
“Do you still want to work for Callahan?”  
“After what he did to Elle!? No chance! I’m handing in my resignation tomorrow before the trial!”  
“Good.” Vivienne said, “Then you can supervise as Elle wins her first court case tomorrow.”  
“You’re a genius.” Emmett admitted.  
“I know, now get out of my apartment and go get some sleep. We’ve all got a big day tomorrow.”  
Emmett laughed, “Alright, but thank you, Vivienne, really.”  
“Yeah.” She said.

 

A few hours later Elle came out of her apartment carrying several bags. She almost tripped over the sleeping man right outside her door. “Emmett.” She whispered sadly. Quietly she put down her bags and dug through them until she found a blanket, a piece of paper and a pen. Wrapping the blanket around Emmett’s shoulders, Elle wrote an ‘I love you’ on the paper and signed it ‘Your Little Miss Woods, Elle’. She folded the paper up and slipped it in his hand. Silently she bent down and kissed him on the forehead. “Goodbye.” She whispered and walked away.


End file.
